


An Unexpected Surprise (2000)

by lucasquinn



Series: Sharing a World [6]
Category: Primeval, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, dragon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasquinn/pseuds/lucasquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good news are always better when shared with friends :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise (2000)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big jump into the AU world. Primeval but actually set in the future of the Temeraire Universe. There are still anomalies, there's still a team and there is even a research centre (yet unnamed). There has also been a slight twist in evolution somewhere along the line and one more sentient species shares the Earth with humans, dragons. Thanks to fredbassett all fics so far posted have been betaed.
> 
> One last thing, I might not have mentioned it in the intro but the number next to the title is the year the story takes place in since I tend to jump around in the timeline with this.
> 
> Let the slash action begin :)

It was the middle of the night when loud hammering woke Captain Ryan. For a moment, the soldier buried his head under the heavy duvet, knowing that if it had been a real emergency someone would have called either his mobile phone or his number in the Captains’ quarters. When the banging didn’t lessen, he crawled out of bed with a mind to tear a new one into whoever was ruining the first night of proper sleep he had since starting training with Chandra’s new crew over two months ago.

“This better be fucking good…” the newly instated Captain muttered as he walked through the small living room still cluttered with the few unopened boxes that had comprised his only possessions when he had moved into the officers’ quarters.

Opening the door, he was met with a radiant smile and bright hazel eyes before a piece of paper was thrust into his face. “Look! This was in my room when I got back from town tonight!” Lieutenant Lyle pushed his way into the room and flopped unceremoniously down on the couch. “Well, aren’t you going to read it?”

Knowing there was little point arguing with Jon when he was so obviously set on something, Ryan made his way to the couch and sat down next to his visitor. A second, closer inspection of the piece of paper revealed it to be a set of official orders. The soldier was barely partway the first paragraph when he started grinning as well and understood his friend’s excitement. Jon was trying to look smug but the effect was ruined by the bright grin that kept fighting its way onto his face as he repeated parts of the text by heart.

“You are hereby ordered to present yourself at the Pairing Ceremony on February 4th, 2000 on the Parade Ground… blah blah blah..” If possible the soldier’s grin got even wider as he grabbed the letter back from Ryan’s hands and carefully folded it. “I know there’s going to be at least thirty or so officers and from what I could find out only four dragons are ready for a Captain at the moment but it’s still a sodding good chance. I never thought I’d get summons to a Pairing Ceremony for at least another couple of years!”

Ryan grinned and smacked gently the back of the other man’s head. “Bollocks, you know you impressed quite a few people on that last mission. It makes sense they’d give you a shot at your own dragon. Are you counting old Flint in with those looking for Captain? I heard he’s asked to be put back in full duty after nearly ten years teaching at the Academy.” Ryan got up and started opening the boxes lying around the room in search of his kettle. “Want a cuppa? This is the first night they’ve let us rest rather than running sodding exercises till dawn and I’m fucking beat.”

Lyle stretched out on the couch, using the spot Ryan had vacated to put his feet up. “Ta mate, a cuppa would be great. No chance about Flint though, Joel Stringer got a summons too and he’s Flint’s old Captain’s son so that’s going pretty much to be a given. I bet the sneaky bastard of a fire-breather timed his return to duty just right. From what I know Stringer is a good sort though, so nobody should complain about it.” Both men had gone through the Academy while the middle weight fiery dragon was teaching Flying Techniques and remembered him well.

Unearthing the old electric kettle with a satisfied grunt from beneath the pile of books and clothes it had been hiding under, Ryan looked over at the other man. “Do you know anything about the other dragons? I heard there was a new acid-spitter training up, some cross-breed between one of the old Longwings and a Quickbeat.” Ryan filled the kettle up and plugged it in as he spoke. A quick search of the refrigerator had revealed a carton of milk which had expired two weeks earlier and Ryan sent a silent thank you to whoever had stacked the small kitchen with a few cartons of sterilized milk.

“Oh yes, Celia saw him training a couple of weeks ago.” Lyle’s face lit up with a smile as he talked about the veteran Search & Rescue Anglewing he was currently serving with, “She says he has a lot more manoeuvrability than the old Longwings but a shorter range with the acid. The old girl thinks he’ll make a really good service dragon as soon as he stops trying to fly circles around everyone else,” the Lieutenant added with a grin.

Ryan came back with two steaming cups of tea, handing one to the other man before knocking his feet back on the floor to reclaim his space on the couch. Lyle simply kicked his shoes off and put his feet back on the couch, this time on Ryan’s lap. Ryan just rolled his eyes at his friend. “I don’t know any other dragons from this round of Pairings but I’ll ask around. And who knows, you might end up with one of the new Eaglesprites.” Ryan added with a teasing grin.

Lyle just groaned and dropped his head back against the couch dramatically. “It’d just be my luck to end up with a water-spitter. I hope the creature would have better sense than to pick me.” The fact that the other soldier still had to pack himself full of motion sickness drugs whenever he had to fly over large bodies of water even though he had no trouble on a boat, never failed to amuse Ryan.

“Easy enough to have better sense than you, so you should be safe there, Jon.” Lyle growled playfully in response to the teasing jibe and poked the other soldier with his foot before sliding it along Ryan’s thigh. A mischievous grin had replaced his earlier scowl at the teasing and Ryan felt warmth starting to pool in his belly in response as the Lieutenant put down his empty cup of tea and spoke again.

“You know I think I deserve a little celebration here.” If possible, Lyle’s smile widened as he kept running the heel of his foot over the other man’s thigh, every stroke bringing him a little closer to the growing bulge in Ryan’s sleeping trousers. “The way I see it; if I do get chosen by a dragon I won’t have time to wank myself to sleep for at least six months, let alone enjoy a good shag.” The Lieutenant’s words made Ryan chuckle softly as he put his own cup down on the floor and stretched a little, pressing into the other man’s touch. “And if I don’t, I’ll need something to help me fight the disappointment.” Lyle added with his best pitiful look.

Ryan laughed and grabbed the other man’s wrist, pulling him close and crushing their mouths together in a quick hungry kiss. “You know, a simple ‘Fancy a shag?’ would have probably been enough to convince me,” he murmured with a grin when they broke for air.

“Maybe, but I was trying to be subtle here.” Lyle smiled back and slipped his hands inside the other soldier’s tee shirt, running his fingers teasingly over washboard-like set of abs.

Ryan laughed and kissed him again, tilting his friend’s face up and mapping the familiar mouth with quick teasing brushes of his tongue that made Lyle groan softly in frustration and move to straddle him. A well known body pinned Ryan to the couch and then the Lieutenant was taking control of the kiss with a playful growl that made the other man’s cock twitch.

“Bedroom,” was all Ryan could mange to croak when they finally came up for air some time later. His tee shirt had already landed somewhere behind the couch, together with Lyle’s jumper and his hair was standing up in odd angles thanks to the other man’s long fingers.

Lyle grinned as he nibbled his way along Ryan’s jaw. “What is wrong with the couch? Or the floor for that matter?”

“The simple fact that the lube is in my bedside table and there is no way you are getting anywhere near my arse without it tonight. I have to run exercises all day tomorrow and I don’t want to have to explain to my crew exactly why I can’t sit down,” Ryan murmured as he slipped his hands inside Lyle’s tee shirt and run blunt nails over the other man’s back. The Lieutenant’s undershirt was next to go, ending up thrown carelessly over Ryan’s shoulder.

Lyle chuckled softly. “Fair enough reason, I guess. Even thought it’d be a laugh to see little Kermit’s face if you were to tell them exactly why you can’t sit down.” The comment earned him a light smack on the back of the head, followed by another quick, hungry kiss, before Ryan pushed him back and off of his lap.

“Bedroom. I want to see if you can use that mouth of yours for something better than blathering.”

Lyle offered the other soldier a hand up and used Ryan’s forward momentum to pull their bodies flush together.

“Honey buns, you wound my poor little heart. I thought you said I gave the damn best blow jobs you’d ever had,” Lyle countered with a mock pout that made the other man laugh.

They moved together easily towards the small bedroom; hands roaming over warm skin, tracing well known paths over smooth muscles and familiar scars. The last remaining clothes were shed hastily before the two men landed in a heap on Ryan’s bed.

“Fuck, mate, have you turned the damn heating on? It’s freezing in here!” Lyle cursed as he grabbed the duvet Ryan had pushed at the foot of the bed earlier and pulled it over both of them.

Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arms around the slightly thinner frame, burying his face against Lyle’s neck and nuzzling at the soft skin in a way that sent a shiver down the other man’s body. “I barely had enough time to sleep and shower the last two months, Jon, heating wasn’t really high on my priority list.”

With a quick twist of his hips Lyle reversed their positions, pinning Ryan down under him and pressing his already hard cock against the other man’s thigh. “You’ve always had very odd priorities, sweetheart,” he murmured as he kissed and nipped his way down his friend’s body.

Ryan groaned softly under the attack and pushed the duvet lower, wanting to see what Lyle was doing. He run calloused fingers through messy dark hair, loving the soft growl he received in response to his gentle tugging. As usual the lieutenant took his time driving him slowly insane with his talented hands and mouth, making the pleasure stretch out for what felt like forever before finally allowing him to climax.

Ryan pulled the smirking man close for a bruising kiss when he finally came up for air, pink tongue lapping at a stray drop of come like a cat with cream.

“Come on, sweetheart, turn around and show me that fine arse of yours. We’ve barely seen each other in weeks and I’ve missed it too damn much,” Lyle whispered hoarsely when they broke apart.

Ryan chuckled softly and pulled him closer for another quick kiss before stretching out to reach for the lube. Handing it to Lyle with a teasing grin, he retorted, “Good to know it’s my arse you miss and not my sunny personality Jon.”

Lyle’s laugh turned into an appreciative low groan as Ryan turned around and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. “Can you blame me, honey?” he replied with a wolfish grin before spreading Ryan’s cheeks wide and running his tongue along the shadowed cleft.

The action pulled a half choked sob from the other soldier, Ryan’s entire body shaking as Lyle once again took his time stretching him first with his tongue, then with lubed fingers until one last stroke over the man’s prostate ripped a frustrated growl from Ryan’s throat.

“Are you going to fuck me or are you just planning to wank off while fingering my arse, Jon?”

A low throaty chuckle from behind him was the only warning Ryan had before Lyle pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock in one smooth thrust. Both men groaned at the feeling and Lyle’s forehead rested briefly against Ryan’s back as he tried to regain a little control. “Good thing about this is that it’s been so long you feel like a fucking virgin, honey,” the lieutenant said hoarsely as he pulled out of the other man’s arse before plunging his way back in with a hard shove, all thought about making things last lost in the tight heat of Ryan’s body around him.

Lyle aimed each of his thrusts to the other man’s prostate, one hand reaching around to stroke Ryan’s renewed erection. He knew there was no way he could last much longer and wanted to feel the other man coming apart around him first.

A handful of hard strokes and Ryan was coming again, Lyle’s cock pumping into his arse a few more times before the other man followed him over the edge with a low cry.

By the time they had both regained their breath and their muscles stopped feeling like overcooked spaghetti Lyle had already summarily cleaned them up with a handful of tissues and had curled around Ryan’s body, one arm slung over the other man’s waist in a familiar gesture.

“Are you staying the night?” Ryan asked softly, as he fought against the pull of sleep, one arm resting heavily over the one Lyle had around him.

Lips nuzzled gently at the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Suppose I could, just wake me up when you go for breakfast? We’re running drills with Celia midmorning but I need to go back to my room to get changed,” Lyle murmured, half asleep himself.

Ryan muttered an acknowledgement as they settled more comfortably against each other, Lyle’s dark head ending up on his shoulder and their legs intertwining familiarly together. Within moments they were both soundly asleep.


End file.
